Our Story
by rage95
Summary: Four young Nobodies are accepted into the Organization to help lighten the work load and work day.
1. Intro

Okay, so this is my first story on this site, and I decided I was going to write an OC story. I need three other new organization members. If I already have three, I'll still put your character in somewhere. Follow this template, mkay? Mkay.

Name: Zailius

Age: 17

Appearance: Tall, paler skin, violet eyes, black hair.

Clothing (outside of black robes): White dress shirt, black skinny jeans, checkered jacket.

Personality: Quiet, strong physically but not emotionally, protective, loyal, untrusting

Past: Lost his heart after witnessing his parents being murdered, then dedicated his life to finding a way to get it back. He turns to the Organization for the answer.

Powers: Astral Projection. Uses his spirit to create objects and animals to attack with, but cannot move while doing so.

You can make it more detailed if you have a really specific character in mind, less if you want me to flesh it out. Just put the template in the review. Tanx :)


	2. Chapter 1: The Beggining

Four young Nobodies sat quietly outside The Castle That Never Was. They were a…varied… group, three girls, one boy. They had all been invited by Xemnas to be part of an obscure experiment, and now eagerly awaited their acceptance into the Organization.

The boy spoke first, in a rough, hushed tone.

"So, are we all here for the same thing, or are the rest of you delivering pizza?" He asked dryly. He was tall, with short black hair that was spiked up, and deep violet eyes. He sat cross legged on his black suitcase, cradling his head in one hand.

The girl directly across from him summed him up with intimidating gold eyes before pushing the emerald green hair out from her eyes and speaking. "Oh yeah, because all pizza deliverers wear black robes and bring luggage when on the job, right?" She rolled her eyes at him.

A small smirk appeared on the boy's lips, satisfied with the girl's reaction. He turned his attention to a smaller girl, red haired and hazel eyed. She was sitting with her back to the wall, legs folded, playing a PSP. The boy opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by the death glare that just screamed, "I WILL EAT YOUR FRIKIN' SOUL!" He swallowed his cynicism and turned his attention to a small leather-bound book.

The last girl was medium height, with long platinum hair that hung low about her knees. Her eyes were a stunning neon green. Headphone wires hung loosely from her ears and faint music could be heard playing from within.

They sat there for a couple more hours, their silence only occasionally interrupted by the red girl shouting profanities at her video games. Nobody really noticed when the blue-haired Nobody slipped out from the doors to survey the new recruits. He smiled faintly when his eyes rested upon the green-haired girl, but it quickly faded. He cleared his voice to gain their attention.

"I'm sure you all know why you were brought here. Lord Xemnas has decided that thirteen simply isn't enough anymore and that you four might be valuable to our cause. Once inside this castle, you will never leave permanently. This will be your home from now on. You will be assigned missions every day, and you will complete these assignments with diligence and responsibility. Try to make friends with as many members as possible, they will keep you alive. Any questions?"

The boy raised his hand.

"Yes?" Saix asked.

"Why is your hair blue?" He asked.

"Why aren't you funny?" Saix answered without even looking at him. "Grab your things and follow me inside." He said and motioned for the new recruits to follow. They did, into the strangest chapter of their lives.

* * *

><p>Soz, I couldn't decide whether I wanted it to be more serious, or completely off the wall random, or both. HELP ME DECIDE. Review ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Day One

Inside the walls of The Castle That Never Was was like nothing any of the young Nobodies had ever seen before. Everything was so… white, plain, and majestic. Without life, but not without existence. Much like them. They followed closely behind their senior member Saix, staring in awe as room by room passed by.

They were taken to a large white room with tall white chairs. They were of varying heights, and seemed to fall and rise in no particular order. Saix turned to them, motioning slowly with both of his arms. Black robed people appeared with a flutter of darkness, each sitting in their respective chairs. The other members. The Organization.

The one who sat in the highest chair removed his hood. His long white hair hung loosely around his dark face, yellow eyes sending chills up the spines of the young Nobodies. His air of bleak darkness and chaos was infamous. Not one of the new members had met him, let alone even seen him before, yet they all knew his name. Xemnas. The Superior of the In-Between. Lord of Nobodies.

He eyed the new Nobodies. Not with hate. Not with disgust. Not with any kind of anything. There was nothing in those eyes. It was too familiar.

Xemnas stared into the eyes of the boy. It burned, but he stared back.

"What is your name?" Xemnas asked in a voice that seemed detached from the human spectrum.

"Zail." He replied. Four translucent letters spelling his name floated in front of him. An 'X' appeared as well. The letters shifted and moved until they formed a new word. His new name.

"Zaxli." Xemnas read aloud.

The process was repeated until all of the young Nobodies had a name.

'Ixzaak' for the sarcastic emerald-haired one.

'Moxain' for the quiet Neon-eyed one.

'Aixrak' for the loud red-head.

Xemnas nodded in approval. The simple word "Welcome" escaped from his lips. Then in the same show of darkness, all the members save for Saix disappeared. He showed the Nobodies to their new rooms and then retired himself.

"Zaxli…" He said, repeating his new name. He sat cross-legged on his simple bed, in his empty room. He stared off into nothing. After a deep sigh, he lay down, arms crossed behind his head. "This… should be interesting." He said.

He pulled a leather bound book from his bag. A silver 'Z' was imprinted into the top right corner. He opened it and read a passage aloud, as was customary for him.

"Today a man showed me something wonderful. A way to release your heart from all the pains of life. He seemed so free, so energetic. It was like nothing could ever hold him down. He could do great things. I wasn't sure whether to trust him at first. But he told me there was nothing to worry about. He had no interest in harming me. All he wanted to do was help. So I trusted him. I want to be free like him. Tonight I will release my heart like he showed me, and release myself of my anguish. I will become like the man in the black cloak." – June 30

Zaxli paused for a moment after finishing. He bit his lip and pulled a pen out of the bag, like always. And just like every other night he fell asleep trying to find the words to write, to continue his journal. But there was nothing left to write.

The next morning he eagerly checked his book to see what he had written, and was disappointed for the umpteenth time. He shrugged it off and prepared himself for the day ahead. He re-spiked his black hair, put on his Organization uniform, and walked through the door.

He found himself in a large room with assorted white furniture and members lunging around in them. Confused, he walked through the door again to find himself at the top of a white staircase. He blinked and walked back through to find himself in the room with furniture again. He scratched his head.

"Dark corridors. You'll get used to them soon enough." Said a tall man. He had short bleach blonde hair, a pierced ear and slim face. His mouth broke into a devilish grin and he extended his hand. "Luxord." Zaxli hesitated a moment before taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Zaxli." He replied.

"You must be one of the new recruits." Luxord said with a crooked smile. "I'll show you the ropes someday soon. It'll be fun having an apprentice. But I got to run at the moment, and I'm pretty sure Saix has a mission or something boring like that for you to do. See you later kid." He gave one last evil smile before disappearing through a door made of shadows. A 'dark corridor' Zaxli assumed.

Zaxli walked slowly through the room, examining the faces of his fellow nobodies closely. Someday he would be like them. Well… Maybe not like all of them. A few of them seemed dead. Zaxli wondered if maybe they were still sleeping.

Saix beckoned for him to come over. Zaxli took his time. Saix always seemed too serious. It made him want to hug him. He looked like he needed a hug. Zaxli made a mental note to hug Saix someday.

The red-headed Aixrak was standing next to Saix, cross-armed and pouting. Video-gameless again. She looked as if she was contemplating homicide. She probably was.

"Zaxli." Saix said sternly, taking him away from his thoughts. He blushed a bit. "As a member of our Organization, you are required to complete certain objectives when necessary. Today you and your fellow member Aixrak will be observing two individuals who the Organization has deemed suspicious. They are reportedly in Twilight Town at the moment, but could move at any time. Please complete the task quickly. Report back to me at the end of the day." Saix ordered. He opened another Dark Corridor. Aixrak stomped through, and Zaxli followed.

He tripped when he landed on the cobblestone street half way through his second steps. It was going to take some getting used to. He brushed himself off and observed his surroundings. Old brick buildings. A few shops. A tunnel for a subway or something. It was just a quiet little town.

Aixrak glared at him. He tried to smile back in the hopes that it would be contagious, but it made her glare harder. She rolled her eyes and started walking briskly north.

"Where are you going?" Zaxli asked, struggling to keep up with her.

"The clock tower, you can see the whole town from there." She called back without even looking at him. Zaxli could have sworn hearing her mumble something about murdering whoever took her damn Psp as well. But that might have been his imagination.

They reached the top of the tower in about an hour, due to her ungodly walking pace. Seriously. She could be in like… races. Or something. Anyway.

They sat in silence for a few minutes staring into nothing. Aixrak had calmed down quite a bit and muttered something under her breath.

"Hm?" Zaxli asked.

Aixrak sighed. "I'm sorry…ish… I guess. I didn't mean to be angry at you." She crossed her arms and hung her head. "It's just. You know. I don't really have a lot. And the video games distract me. So I get kind of angry when people take them away from me."

Zaxli sat in silence for a few moments. "It's okay. I understand." He said. There was awkwardness in the air for a few more minutes. "Do you think Saix needs a hug?" Zaxli asked, staring at the ground.

"Good." She said, staring down as well. "I'm not the only one." They both laughed quietly and smiled to some extent.

They relaxed a bit. They made simple jokes and laughed with each other for hours. For the first time in ages they both felt like the kids they were.

The sun was setting before either one of them knew it. They sighed and started walking towards their starting point, laughing at immature jokes and innuendos all the way.

"Think Saix will be mad at us because we couldn't find the targets?" Aixrak asked.

"Nah. It's our first day, he should be able to understand." Zaxli said.

"Good. Think you'll hug him tonight?" She replied.

"Yeah…sure…" He replied. They both laughed.

A few blocks away from the destination, something caught Zaxli's eye. It was a shape, the form of a man. It was following them from the back alleys. It was one of their targets. Zaxli paused and stared at him. It stared back, and then ran. Zaxli sprinted after him.

Confused, Aixrak took off after hi, screaming "Zaxli! Zaxli, where are you going!" He ignored her however, and sped after the target, twisting and turning down the alley ways. Eventually he lost sight of it, and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Zaxli! Are you crazy? What was that?" Aixrak screamed at him, still confused.

"I… saw him… the target…" He answered between panting. Aixrak shook her head.

"You're tired Zaxli, so am I. You're seeing things. Come on; let's go back to the castle. This place gives me the creeps at night." She said. Rather than argue about it, he concluded that she was probably right. He didn't get much sleep the night before anyway. They returned to the castle, reported their findings to Saix (Who was surprisingly not disappointed at all.) and retired to their rooms. Zaxli didn't check his journal that night.

'


End file.
